Mr Editor
by delusional-lady
Summary: YAOI. This was supposedly a semi-serious fic. However, sillyness beat me to it. One-shot only so you don't have to worry about me being a lazy bum.


Mr. Editor  
  
written by: delusionallady  
  
Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki owns Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
A/N: This is yaoi. Heehee. I don't know why I wrote this. It just came to mind while I was reading a newspaper last night. My first idea was to make it semi-serious but then, I lost my path and sillyness took over. It's pretty short because I don't want to make it chapteral (there is no such word). And because I'm a lazy lady who enjoys spontaneous writing.   
  
Saitou leaned back against his chair, casually lighting his cigarette. It was early Monday morning. 5 A.M. to be exact. As editor of the city's most prominent newspaper, he could not afford to slack off and he needed to have his eye on all of those working under him.   
  
Today was nothing special. A new intern would be sent to work with them for a while.   
  
Interns. They never last long enough to satisfy him. He bet that whatever fledgling the university sends today would quit before the end of the day.   
  
A sound of the door opening alerted Saitou that somebody had already arrived. It was probably Himura.   
  
A second later, the red head appeared in his office, ready to punch his time card. Work didn't officially start until seven but the journalist was always early. Perhaps it had something to do with his domestic issues. Saitou had never met another man who loved to clean as much as Kenshin Himura.   
  
The world was full of mysteries. But he wasn't complaining.   
  
Minutes later, someone entered his office again. It was, not surprisingly, Kaoru Kamiya. The woman was his personal secretary. She was followed by a cold looking man, Aoshi Shinomori.   
  
Sparks flew.   
  
And not the romantic kind either.   
  
They need not come to work early but since both were competing for Himura's affections..   
  
Saitou watched as the two raced out of his office. No doubt they were going to offer their help to Himura who was probably busy mopping the floors.   
  
He wasn't really bothered by the idea of his subordinates coming to work early. Only if they actually did some work, of course!   
  
Grinning evilly, he allowed his gloved finger to graze the intercom button.   
  
"Racoon girl, I need you to file a few things for me."   
  
Seconds later, Kamiya appeared looking absolutely annoyed. Saitou paid no heed. He didn't care about office romances. In fact, he was even doing her a favor. Himura would never choose her over Shinomori. The only problem was that she was too blind to see it.   
  
He smirked as he heard grumbles and death threats from his secretary.   
  
Soon, it was seven and the normal people arrived at the office.   
  
An unfamiliar looking man appeared as well. He had short brown hair up in spikes. This must be Sagara Sanosuke. The new intern.   
  
Ah, the torture begins..  
  
"Make me coffee." Saitou ordered.   
  
The young man didn't move.   
  
"Ahou, didn't you hear me?"   
  
Sanosuke crossed his arms in annoyance. "I'm not your secretary. I'm here to do some real work."   
  
Saitou calmly blew smoke across the table.   
  
"Don't tell me you're not smart enough to obey a simply command."   
  
That did it. The man had a short temper.   
  
"Teme! I'll show you how smart I am!" Sano cried out and stormed out of the office.   
  
Outside, Sano banged his fist on the counter. The stupid coffee maker wasn't working at all. He was about to crush the whole thing with his bare hands when a petite red head stepped in the way.   
  
"Please don't wreck that coffeemaker, de gozaru."   
  
Sano blinked and then broke into a smile. "Hi! My name is Sanosuke. You can call me Sano."   
  
Kenshin returned the smile. "Kenshin. Kenshin Himura."   
  
The red head was surprised to learn that he was a new intern. Saitou never told him about having a new intern. But then again, none of the newbies ever made it past an hour before. He glanced back at the young man and found himself very comfortable with his presence. He hoped that this one would be different from the others.   
  
With obvious expertise, Kenshin taught Sano how to operate the coffeemaker.   
  
"Here's your stupid coffee, bastard." Sano said as he laid the cup on the table. He remained standing, wanting to know what his new boss, his first boss in fact, thought of the coffee.   
  
Saitou sipped the coffee and continued to read the morning paper.   
  
"Well..?" Sano prodded.   
  
"Well what?" Saitou repeated.   
  
"What do you think of the coffee!" The young man cried out in an exasperated tone.   
  
"It's good."   
  
Sano grinned and made a pose. "Ha! Six-five!"   
  
Saitou watched the young man with interest. This was certainly new. Sanosuke wasn't like the other interns who quit even before the real battle started.   
  
"Go to Shinomori and help him with his work." Saitou commanded. With a whoop of joy, the young man ran out of the room.   
  
Behind him, he could still hear the Kamiya woman making whispery noises.   
  
Sano ran around, looking for Aoshi Shinomori. The man was a famous photographer and he was lucky to have an opportunity like this. Not bothering to knock, he entered the man's office.  
  
His mouth formed a letter o, looking much like this: 'o'   
  
"S-Sano!" Kenshin cried out, embarrassed. He was only wearing his shirt. His pants were strewn across the floor. Aoshi was lying on the table, his things scattered around.   
  
Trying not to laugh, Sano bowed his head and announced that he would just come back later. "I'll give you guys fifteen minutes." He murmured, winking at Kenshin.   
  
Time went by pretty quickly and soon it was six in the evening. It was time for the newspaper house to close. Saitou stayed in his seat. He had a lot of things in mind.   
  
Pressing his intercom button, he called for Kamiya and the ahou to come in his office.   
  
"What is it, Saitou?" Kaoru asked, looking teary-eyed. It seemed like she had accidentally walked in an intimate 'meeting' between Kenshin and Aoshi.   
  
"You're fired."   
  
Kaoru was shocked and planted her hands on the table. "Nani?! Why are you firing me!"   
  
Saitou smirked, not the least bit intimidated by her. "Aside from the mumbles of cursing me and sending me to my death.. Do I need to go on?"   
  
Kaoru stomped her foot before leaving the office.   
  
Then, Saitou turned to the young intern.   
  
"Tomorrow. 5 in the morning. Make my coffee."   
  
A grin made its way on Sano's lips.   
  
OWARI 


End file.
